


A different kind of kiss.

by Theatrebaby88



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrebaby88/pseuds/Theatrebaby88
Summary: After years together, Tristan realises he's been holding out on Isolde in one very specific way.
Relationships: Isolde/Tristan (Merlin)
Kudos: 3





	A different kind of kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It really is just shameless smut. Utterly shameless.

Weeks on the road were finally coming to an end as the group of smugglers, as well as Arthur and Merlin, approached the gates of the city. The cargo was safely delivered, and the pair of smugglers were paid handsomely, with Tristan first paying the men that accompanied them.  
The men went off to do whatever they wished in the city, while Tristan got himself and Isolde a room at one of the inns.  
Isolde was surprised and elated that the room had a wooden bath in and a fireplace. After a while, she lounged in the bath between Tristan's legs, her head resting on his chest. "Mmm, when was the last time we did this?" She asked, feeling his rough fingertips brushing against her shoulders. 

"Far too long ago." Tristan replied, dropping a soft kiss to her neck, smiling as he heard the quiet moan that escaped her. He ran his hands across her collarbones and down the slope of her breasts, brushing his thumbs over her nipples as he continued to kiss her neck, he knew he would leave a mark, but he didn't care, and neither did she. 

Isolde ran her hands over Tristan's thighs under the swiftly cooling water, yet their position made much else difficult. Tristan, however, had as much access as he could want. 

He gently massaged her breasts, her soft moans and husky breaths sending a wonderful heat to his body, and he felt himself harden at the thought of what was to come. He slowly brought one of his hands from her breast and trailed it down her side, across her stomach. She tensed in anticipation of his touch, biting her lower lip as he dipped his hand between her legs and placed his palm against her folds. 

Suddenly he stood and stepped out from the bath, "Come to bed?" He offered, wrapping a towel around his waist and holding one out for Isolde, which she stood and accepted. Once she was out of the bath, Tristan pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, "I can't remember the last time we made love in a proper bed." He reminds her, "And tonight, my love, I want to show you just how much more you deserve than a bedroll in a tent." 

Isolde kissed him back, "Shhh.." She told him, "Less talking, more kissing." 

Tristan smiled into the kiss and lifted Isolde, who gave a slight yelp then wrapped her legs around Tristan's waist. He carried her over to the bed and gently lay her down, moving over her and kissing her again before he felt the towel slip open and her breasts brush against his chest. He ran his tongue against her lower lip before it met with her own, his hands again palmed at her breasts, this time harder. He felt his cock throbbing with need, "You're a fucking Goddess, Isolde.." He moved his kisses to her neck, his fingertips rolling and pinching at her now erect nipples. 

This was the loving they rarely got time for when they were on the roads. Out there it was quick and opportunistic; it was a rushed fumble in the tent or a quick blowjob where they could stay out of sight.  
The thought of her mouth on him caused his already full balls to tighten, and his thick erection to twitch in the desperation of release. He brought his mouth lower and took the tip of her breast into his mouth, swirling his tongue before sucking.

"Ah!" Isolde gripped the bedsheets beneath her, gasping in pleasure as Tristan sucked and licked at her tits. She could feel his erection pressed against her thigh, precum dripping against her.  
Tristan's mind was in a lust fuelled haze as he thought of burying himself deep into her, but at the same time, he knew tonight would be the last time for a while where they could just take their time.

Isolde reached to pleasure him, but he was just out of reach, "Tristan.." She husked, needing to feel him. She could feel her own arousal spreading over her.

Tristan then stopped, his mind still on the things she could do with her mouth, and a thought occurred to him. He looked up and pulled back from her breast, "Isolde.." His eyes were dark with lust, "I want to do something.." 

Before she could reply, he was lowering his kisses to her toned stomach, then to her thighs. Isolde shut her eyes and let herself get caught up in the feeling of him kissing her. 

Tristan swallowed, his throat dry and his mind foggy, and he realized that in all his years, he'd been incredibly sexually selfish.  
He began to explore her folds, trailing his fingers slowly over her, listening and watching for her reactions. Yes, he'd touched her before, many times, but not like this, not finding out exactly how she enjoyed being touched. 

Isolde couldn't help but moan as Tristan's fingers traced over her folds, especially when they brushed over her clit.  
Tristan gave a low growl as he saw Isolde start to come apart at his touch. He wanted to hear her moan louder, to tip her over the edge before he even put his cock near her. He rubbed at her clit hard and fast with two of his fingers, then stopped and pulled Isolde's legs over his shoulders and put his mouth to her slit.

"Fuck!" Isolde cursed, running her hands through Tristan's hair, pressing herself against him more. 

Tristan gave a deep chuckle as his tongue lapped against Isolde's folds, he then moved his tongue to her entrance and thrust in and out of her. 

Isolde gave Tristan's hair a not-so-gentle tug, her cries of pleasure getting louder. Tristan moaned against her, and Isolde had to grip the sheets again. 

Suddenly, he pulled back, and Isolde gave a whine of desperation, "Trist...OH!" She couldn't finish her sentence. 

Tristan spread her folds once again and licked at the now stiffened bud of her clit, slipping two fingers into her soaked and sensitive pussy. His cock was throbbing and his balls were tight and heavy, each moan and gasp and cry of pleasure from her only made him more and more desperate for his release. Tristan moved his hand faster and used his mouth and tongue as fast as he could. 

Isolde threw her head back as she felt her entire body go on fire, her legs were shaking as she reached her orgasm with a nearly screaming orgasm. 

Tristan's fingers and mouth were soaked, but he didn't care, he pulled back and moved over her, kissing her deeply. He rubbed the head of his cock against her, before sheathing himself deep in her pussy. 

Isolde embraced him, pulling him close to her as he thrust his hips against her. His breaths came in grunts and he tried in vain not to simply rut against her.  
Isolde reached down and began to stroke his balls. His moans got louder, and he soon let out a deep, growling groan of pleasure and relief as he reached his own orgasm, his cock twitching as he spilled his cum deep inside her. He kissed her again, this time messily, still shuddering and throbbing. 

Isolde smiled into the kiss, "I don't know what made you want to do that.." She told him between kisses, "But I hope you weren't wanting much sleep tonight."


End file.
